


Lady

by gallyfox



Series: Shorts! [2]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyfox/pseuds/gallyfox
Summary: Arnold and Helga enjoy a day in the park.This is based on a picture challenge me and my friend have.





	Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I know the pic has a redhead...but I was in an Arnold and Helga mood, so let's pretend she is blond XD

[](http://i.imgur.com/M824Bhc)

 

“Stay…” hand still up, she walked backwards slowly a proud smile in her face “Good girl!” Taking that as permission Lady ran towards her tail wagging in excitement to receive a treat from Helga.

Arnold sat on a park bench a little ways off watching happily as Helga trained Lady. They had found her a few months ago on the streets. The poor puppy had been hurt badly. When Arnold took her to the vet they had said that it would be a costly and time consuming endeavor to save her. That it might be best to put her to sleep...he almost agreed. But Helga didn’t. “She ain’t a lost cause. I have both money and time. So shut up and start working on her.” And they did just that. Helga then stayed with her giving her medicine, making sure she ate, changing her dressings...Now you would never know how close Lady came to dying that day. She is a beautiful and strong pup. And she adores Helga. As if she knew that it was her that saved her.

“Hey Arnold!” snapping out of his memories Arnold looked up to her.

“Play dead Lady!” Pointing her finger in a gun shape at her, Lady dropped to the floor dramatically. Beaming Helga looked up at him “She’s a fast learner no?”

“Lady! Go look for daddy!” 

Ears perking she started running towards him, jumping on his lap and liking his face excitedly when she reached him.


End file.
